Achievements
These are the Achievements available in Risk of Rain Item unlocks Defeat 20 Lemurians in one playthrough - Unlocks 'Gasoline' Complete the first stage in under 5 minutes - Unlocks ' Unstable Watch' Survive a boss with less than 20% health - Unlocks 'Lost Doll' Have 4 drone helpers at once - Unlocks 'The Backup' Fail a shrine 3 times in a row - Unlocks ' Paul's Goat Hoof' Kill the scavenger - Unlocks ' 56 leaf clover' Survive 40 minutes - Unlocks 'The ol' Lopper' End a teleporter timer with 0 enemies on the map - Unlocks 'Photon Jetpack' Die 50 times - Unlocks Dio's best freind, a white teddybear that revives the player at 40% health upon death Find the bloated survivor - Unlocks 'Dead Man's Foot' Obtain 7 Monster Teeth and 1 Guardian Heart - Unlocks 'Alien Head' Reach 650 health - Unlocks 'Bitter Root' Unlock a golden chest with the Explorer's Key - Unlocks 'Captains Brooch' Deal 5000 damage in a one shot - Unlocks 'Glowing Meteorite' Drown 20 Whorls - Unlocks Filial Imprinting Bank 20,000 gold - Unlocks 'Golden Gun' Collect 4 Keycards - Unlocks 'Wicked Ring' Use a health shrine that drops you below 5% health - Unlocks 'Harvester's Scythe' Pass a shrine 4 times in a row - Unlocks ' Snake Eyes' Character unlocks 'Enforcer' unlock: "Kill the Magma Worm, Wandering Vagrant, and Colossus." This does not have to be done in the same game. This achievement can only be obtained on DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty or higher. 'Bandit' unlock: "Beat the 3rd stage." The Bandit character is unlocked by killing the boss that is summoned by the portal on the 3rd stage. This achievement can only be obtained on RAINSTORM (Medium) difficulty or higher. 'Huntress' unlock: "Collect 15 Monster Logs." You will unlock the Huntress as soon as you pick up the 15th Monster Log. It does not matter which Monster Logs you pick up. This achievement can be obtained in DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty or higher. But they are more likely to drop in higher dificulties, so DRIZZLE isn't optimal to farm them (unconfirmed). 'HAN-D' unlock: "Find the Robot Janitor." HAN-D can be found on the final level, 'Risk Of Rain'. He will be somewhere on the left hand side of the map in the storage area. Look for a tall stack of storage crates, if one of them has a strange grey door protruding from the side, interact with it by pressing 'A'. However, HAN-D will not always be in the level. This achievement can be obtained in DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty or higher. 'Engineer' unlock: "Purchase 40 drones total." You will unlock the Engineer after purchasing 40 drones in total. Drones that are destroyed in combat and purchased a second time count towards the achievement. This achievement can be obtained in DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty or higher. 'Miner' unlock: ' ''"Clear a path for the survivor." In the 4th level 'Magma Barracks' if you travel to the bottom right corner of the map through the lava, there is sometimes a tunnel. Walk through the tunnel and you will find a small room with a pod in the top right corner. You do not have to get to the pod, just defeat the boss blocking the way (chance to spawn). Remember, the tunnel is not always there -- it should be visible from the platforms above the lava. This achievement can be obtained in '''DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty or higher. 'Sniper' unlock: "Beat the game." Simply beat the game by killing the final boss. If you die during co-op and your friend kills the boss, you will still get the achievement. This achievement can be obtained in''' DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty''' or higher. 'Acrid' unlock: "Free the Chained creature." In the 3rd level 'Sunken Tombs' (Underwater level) if you travel to the very top right of the map there will sometimes be a metal box/cage. Interacting with this cage will free Acrid who you will then have to kill. If you believe you are at the top right of the map but you are still underwater, you will need to go to the left of the map and climb higher as you are not at the very top. This achievement can be obtained in''' DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty''' or higher. 'Mercenary' unlock: "Beat the game 5 times." Simply kill the final boss 5 times. If you die during co-op and your friend kills the boss, you will still get a kill towards the achievement. This achievement can be obtained in DRIZZLE (Easy) difficulty or higher. Character Specific Unlocks Commando: Dodge 7 Lethal attacks - Unlocks 'Soldier's Syringe' Commando: Activate the 3rd teleporter without being hurt once - Unlocks 'Hyper-Threader' Enforcer: Block 2000 damage total with your shield - Unlocks 'Spikestrip' Enforcer: Stay in shield mode for 5 minutes straight (in combat) - Unlocks 'Prescription' Bandit: Kill a boss with 'Lights Out' - Unlocks 'Pillaged Gold' Bandit: Reset your cooldowns 15 times consecutively - Unlocks 'The Hit List' Huntress: Achieve 200% attack speed - Unlocks 'Hermit's Scarf' Huntress: Defeat the Legendary Wisp without taking damage - Unlocks 'Predatory Instincts' HAN-D: Kill 10 enemies simultaneously with FORCED_REASSEMBLY - Unlocks 'Arms Race' HAN-D: Stay above 70% health for 25 minutes - Unlocks 'Shield Generator' Engineer: Detonate 15 Bounding Mines within 5 seconds - Unlocks 'Sticky Bomb' Engineer Kill a boss in 15 seconds or less - Unlocks 'Concussion Grenade' Miner: Survive the teleporter event without falling below 50% health - Unlocks 'Panic Mine' Miner: Reach level 10 without getting hurt more then once - Unlocks 'Shattering Justice' Sniper: Achieve 20 consecutive perfect reloads - Unlocks 'Crudely Drawn Buddy' Sniper: 1-shot kill 10 creatures consecutively - Unlocks 'Telescopic Sight' Acrid: Spread 10,000 feet of caustic sludge - Unlocks 'Toxic Centipede' Acrid: Spread Epidemic to 25 enemies - Unlocks 'Massive Leech' Mercenary: Esvicerate 50 enemies - Unlocks 'Chargefield Generator' Mercenary: Beat the game on Monsoon difficulty - Unlocks 'Ancient Scepter'